Partially Covered
by Vicious Knives
Summary: Knives and Legato desperatly need to get their hands on a weapon to help get rid of the human race. But someone stands in their way. How will they get rid of her and still get closer to their ultimate goal? Rated R for language and violence. R+R please!
1. Partially Covered : Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own a damn piece of Trigun although I wish I could own Knives... but I never will ;-; . Oh well, and parts of the fic have some lyrics by System of a Down from their song Chop Suey, which sadly, is also not mine. Have fun and please review ^-^.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Title: Partially Covered  
  
Rating: R for language and lotsa violence  
  
Characters From: Trigun  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Wake up!  
  
A door slammed.  
  
Grab a brush and put on a little makeup.  
  
There was clomping of light feet and heavy breathing. A door creaked open and some clunking went on, the door creaked again and a soft thud was made. The dark, dusty, shack fell silent except the continuous ticking of a slightly rusted clock.  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup.  
  
Suddenly the door opened again with a slow agonizing creak and a face peaked in. Eerie cat-like eyes peered around the black painted room.  
  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
  
"Legato." a stern voice hissed.  
  
"Yes, Master?" Legato looked over his shoulder, whispering softly.  
  
"Is she in there or not?" the voice whispered impatiently.  
  
"I don't know" he replied.  
  
"Go in and look, dammit." the voice was growing angrier.  
  
"Yes, Master." Legato nodded and pushed the big door open some more.  
  
I don't think you trust,  
  
The breathing in the small kitchen cupboard grew heavier. The young girl sitting inside had her knees tucked under her chin and her arms hugging them even closer. Sweat was dripping down her face since she had been running through the desert for a while. Her breathing stopped as she heard a hand run over the handle of the cupboard. She quickly and quietly grasped onto the handle and pulled it towards herself. Legato pulled on the handle lightly, seeing it was "locked" he grinned.  
  
In my self righteous suicide,  
  
Those scary gold eyes looked back at the figure standing in the doorway. Legato nodded and pointed at the cupboard door, then he moved his index finger to his head and tapped it lightly. The figure in the doorway shook his head and moved closer to Legato and the hiding girl.  
  
I cry,  
  
Her breathing became heavier again as she heard the muffled foot steps. The man nodded silently at Legato as a demonic grin spread across his face, his eyes glazed over with evil. The tall servent put his ear to the cupboard door and continued to smile, his smile grew wider as he heard soft breathing right next to his ear.  
  
When angels deserve to die.  
  
He pulled back his arm, his hand opened up slowly. His fingers looked like blossoming flowers as they slowly extended and contorted as if he were to grab something. He then smashed it through the cupboard door. A muffled scream was heard as he pulled the girl's head slowly out of the dusty hide out. Her face was completely covered by his hand and she could not move. She did try though, thrashing her arms and trying to pull away but the psychotic slave did not loosen his grip.  
  
"You thought you could get away." the man in charge laughed.  
  
The girl yelled something but was muffled by Legato's hand. Legato chuckled softly and held her head a bit out of the cupboard, her body leaning against his powerful grip.  
  
"Really, just think about this a second, Legato has mind control ability. You honestly think you could escape something like that? I must admit even if he is a disgusting human his ability is of some use to me." The man leaned against the dusty wooden counter, he stared at the motionless girl.  
  
Legato continued to grin as his hand stayed completely still.  
  
"Is she still breathing?" the master asked, looking from his slave's hand to the silent girl.  
  
Legato let go of her head and she plummeted to the ground landing with a sickening thud.  
  
"Dammit, Legato! What the fuck is wrong with you? I told you not to kill her!" the man screamed angrily, his eyes glued to the girl who was still breathing softly.  
  
"But, Master-" Legato started.  
  
"Legato I swear if she really is dead you will die. By my angry hands." he balled his fists up and struck his slave in the back of the neck, unexpectedly knocking him to his knees. Legato gasped in pain. "Check her pulse." he ordered.  
  
Legato put his hand on the girls wrist to feel a weak but steady thumping.  
  
"Well?" the angry man asked.  
  
"She's still alive, Master." he answered.  
  
The master raised his foot and slammed it into Legato's face, sending the beaten slave into the lower cabinets which reacted by breaking as the large male slammed into them.  
  
"You had better pray that she stays alive, I swear." the man dusted his hands off and headed towards the door. "Pick her up and bring her with us."  
  
Legato didn't move, he laid on the broken wood silently.  
  
"NOW!" screamed the slaver.  
  
He raised his head slowly. The slave noticed blood leaking from his nose. Without another moment wasted he lifted the limp girl onto his shoulder and stood up slowly so he wouldn't fall over.  
  
"We have work to do so let's go." 


	2. Partially Covered : Chapter 2

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Partially Covered : Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
  
Hope last chapter was of your liking ^-^ and I certainly hope you like this chapter.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Father into your hands  
  
The small girl woke up, fluttering her eyelashes lazily. She was slumped against a wall. Her eyes quickly popped open as she couldn't see anything. Her first thought was was she dead? Had she been killed by that damned man and his slave? Little fingertips felt along the cold concrete floor. There were dents and small grains of sand here and there but nothing else. Was she in hell?  
  
I commend my spirit  
  
She rubbed her eyes and opened them again. No, she wasn't dead. She was in a cell, a very very dark cell. The walls were a dark grey color, the floor was a bland concrete color, and the bars that held her captive were as black as the man's heart who put her in there.  
  
Father into your hands  
  
The girl began breathing heavily as she felt along the bars. Crawling on her knees she soon realized there was no lock. Tears were forming in her eyes as she realized her closeness to her demise. Damn them. Why her? Why now?  
  
Why have you forsaken me  
  
She sat back down and pulled her knees to her chest like she had when she was hiding from the monsters that captured her. Young eyes stared blankly ahead.  
  
In your eyes forsaken me  
  
Suddenly two golden cat eyes appeared staring straight back at her. She screamed at the starteling eyes and moved back as quickly as she could until she hit the cold grey wall. An evil laugh rang out, something the girl wish she could keep out of her head but it was not possible. She tried to cover her ears but the laughing got louder.  
  
In your thoughts forsaken me  
  
'Why don't you just tell us already? Quicker you tell us the sooner you can die.' said a voice inside her head.  
  
"Stop!" she screamed loudly.  
  
'C'mon, we both know you'll give in anyway, why not now?' the voice persisted.  
  
"Never!" she screamed, trying to cover her ears again but no matter what she did the voice didn't seem to want to leave her alone.  
  
In your heart forsaken me oh  
  
'Then we'll just torture you until you give in.' the voice laughed again.  
  
The girl's tears could be held in no longer and she exploded into sobs, covering her face with her hands as she doubled over.  
  
The laugh rang out again, but this time not in her head.  
  
"Stupid girl, just give in. You're cause is not worth dying for." The voice was closer.  
  
When the young girl looked up she saw Legato's face between two bars and his bright, eerie, gold, eyes staring straight back at her. She screamed at him and lunged towards him, her long and pointed nails digging deep into his face. Legato let loose a loud scream at the burst of pain he recieved. He curled his fist up into a ball and sent it straight into the girls face, knocking her back to the wall. His fingertips grazed over the deep cut and he felt the blood leaking out of it.  
  
"You fucking bitch! When you're time comes to die I'll make sure it's my hands that will be breaking your neck!" Legato yelled angrily as he got up and ran to the door on the side of the dark room.  
  
Trust in my self righteous suicide  
  
Legato's black boots clunked against the concrete floor as he closed entered a much brighter room, compared to the dark cell room. He squinted, after spending an hour waiting for that little brat to wake up his eyes were getting a bit used to the dark. The light seemed to penetrate his eyes and start frying his brain.  
  
"Argh!" Legato covered his eyes and rubbed them slowly.  
  
"I'm guessing you pathetic, disgusting, filthy excuse for my slave couldn't get the damn code out of her?" the master sighed as he looked at Legato, completely unsympathetic.  
  
"No, Master, she wouldn't tell me." the slave sighed and rubbed at his cheek, the bleeding was slowing down but it had ran down his cheek and neck, some of it was on his clothing.  
  
The master squinted his eyes at his slave.  
  
I cry  
  
"What the hell happened to your face?" he asked.  
  
"She clawed me, Master." Legato said softly, those little daggers on her fingertips were very good at inflicting pain.  
  
The slaver shuddered at the thought of getting cut in the face. Pain was his worst fear and he couldn't tolerate it at all. Even blood made him a bit weak.  
  
"Get out of here, I don't want to see your disgusting face." he cringed and looked back at the newspaper he was reading.  
  
When angels deserve to die  
  
Legato sighed and walked outside of the small adobe. He sat down in the dirt and continued to brush away the blood that was leaking from his face. As far as he could see the land was nothing but tan dirt and a few yellow- colored shrubs.  
  
"How am I going to get that little bitch to give me the code? Master Knives needs it to help destroy the human race but she doesn't even think about it. I know I shouldn't question him but if she doesn't even think about the code how do we know she has it?" Legato thought to himself.  
  
Legato shot his head up quickly and looked into the adobe as his master called his name. 


	3. Partially Covered : Chapter 3

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Partially Covered : Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
  
I ran out of lyrics so I guess there's no more to interrupt the steady flow of the story. Sowwie :/ Hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review when you're done reading ^-^.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
"Bitch."  
  
The girl's eyes fluttered open. She was sprawled on the floor, her nose had been bleeding from the punch she had recieved from an angry Legato. But standing in her, now dimly lit, cell was the man who had started this whole thing. She narrowed her eyes at him. Her arm lifted herself up so her upper body was at an upward angle, she stared at Knives.  
  
He squatted down, holding his hands in front of him. He blinked at her and for just a moment she thought she saw a spark of care in his eyes, but that couldn't be possible.  
  
"Have fun getting knocked down by my minion?" Knives grinned.  
  
The girl said nothing and just stared at him with hateful eyes.  
  
"Well, as much as I hate talking to you disgusting vermon," he spat at her, hitting her in the hand, "I thought it was necessary to try and exchange information."  
  
She looked down at the spit on her hand. She wiped it on the concrete and looked back at him.  
  
"So, let's start this little chat, shall we?" Knives sat down on the concrete, crossing his legs.  
  
"I'm not giving you the code." she glared at him.  
  
He looked hurt, "Who said I wanted a code?" he asked, putting his hand on his chest.  
  
"Maybe yelling "You stupid bitch give me the fucking code." might trigger your memory." she glared at him.  
  
Knives swore under his breath. So much for befriending the scum and getting it out of her that way.  
  
"Well forget everything I said, clean slate, ok?" Knives faked a smile.  
  
Good thing this black-hearted monster wasn't good at faking smiles or the girl would've actually believed his sincerity.  
  
"Never." she muttered.  
  
"Oh, why not-... you know I don't even know your name." he said. He didn't really care about her name but whatever helped get him closer to that code he would do.  
  
"You never asked for my name." she glared at him.  
  
"Alright my name is Knives and you are..." he held out his hand, this politness was starting to get to him, his eye was beginning to twitch.  
  
"Morgan." the girl didn't meet his hand.  
  
Knives gave that insulted look again and took his hand back.  
  
"Why don't we get to know each other a bit better, hm?" Knives grinned.  
  
"You pervert! No fucking way!" Morgan growled.  
  
The evil man blinked, he finally got what she meant.  
  
"You think I'd be attracted to a disgusting... vile bitch? A human?" Knives asked, he laughed out loud.  
  
Now it was Morgan's turn to look insulted.  
  
"You didn't mean...?" Morgan said softly, her cheeks a bit flushed.  
  
"God, no!" Knives gagged at the thought.  
  
"Oh..." the girl looked down at the floor.  
  
"I meant have a conversation, find out more about each other so that when you die I can have information for your obituary." Knives grinned again.  
  
Morgan narrowed her eyes at him yet again and spat back at him. The saliva landed right on his calf. He stood up in disgust and walked over to her. His right eye grew strangely large and an evil grin sneaked onto his face. He pulled his leg back and kicked her in the stomach as hard as he could. She let out a scream of pain and began coughing up a small amount of blood.  
  
"Let's see you try and do that again." he laughed and turned around. He walked out of the dark room.  
  
Morgan began to cry again as blood dripped out of her mouth, tears fell out of her eyes.  
  
"Crying won't get you anywhere, Morgan, it just makes the thought of you dying sweeter." Knives laughed and closed a heavy metal door.  
  
The cell room went black. 


	4. Partially Covered : Chapter 4

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Partially Covered : Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
  
I know it's a bit violent here but bear with me. You really can't blame me, after listening to Chop Suey for four hours on repeat you can't help but want to get a bit violent... then calm... then violent... then calm... you get the idea ^-^ hehe.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Morgan was able to fall asleep after her confrontation with Knives but it was no easy task. Had her father not been killed, had they never wanted that damn code she wouldn't be here. She wouldn't be getting beaten, or even be around those psychopaths. Maybe she should give the code to them. Wait, that was the stupidest idea ever. The code was the only thing keeping her alive.  
  
She knew about Legato's powers now so she couldn't even think about the actual code or he'd know about it. Then she would be brutally murdered, no doubt. While she was asleep her mind relived what she went through in the past eight hours.  
  
---  
  
"No! I won't do it! I took a vow never to use this weapon for evil and I will not give you the code Mr. Knives!" her father had yelled.  
  
"Do it Legato." Knives commanded.  
  
Legato kicked the middle-aged man to the floor. He was tied up, his arms restrained to his sides with thick rope. His ankles were tied together with a strong tape.  
  
"Father!" Morgan tried to cry out but her mouth was taped over with the same tape adhering to her father's ankles. She was also tied up, but in the corner of the room.  
  
"Morgan, whatever you do! Don't you ever give the code to them, ever!" her father screamed out, just as Knives pointed to the man's head with his .45 colt.  
  
"Tell me now or say good-bye to your precious little life." Knives pushed the gun to the back of his balding head so he was aware it was there.  
  
"Never!" the man yelled.  
  
"Maybe we could just kill your daughter." Knives looked to Legato who still had his foot on the father's back, holding him in place.  
  
Legato nodded and walked over to the girl, he picked her up by the back of her jacket. Morgan let out a scream and kicked her legs trying to get him to let go.  
  
"Morgan!" the father yelled out to his daughter. "Don't tell them the code! Don't even think about it! Even if you tell him the code they'll still kill us both!"  
  
"You bastard!" Knives snarled. He pulled the trigger to his gun sending a bullet through the father's skull.  
  
"Daddy!" Morgan screamed. Tears welled in her eyes and began to stream down her cheeks.  
  
"Now tell us the code, Little Girl, or we'll shoot you too." Knives pointed the barrel of the colt at Morgan. Legato ripped off the sticky tape stuck to her mouth, Morgan cried out in pain.  
  
"If you kill me you'll never get the code. My father and I are the only ones who know it!" she yelled at Knives, the tears making a puddle on the ground but not as big as the puddle of blood under her father's head.  
  
"Fucking humans!" Knives screamed out in frustration. He aimed his gun at the father and shot his limp body a few times to relieve his anger.  
  
"Stop it!" She screamed.  
  
Legato laughed loudly and dropped her on the ground, she crumpled over into her puddle of tears.  
  
"Come Legato, let's check out the rest of this dump." Knives stepped over the father's dead corpse.  
  
Legato nodded and kicked at the dead body when he walked over it. This made Morgan scream out in anger as she continued to sob. The footsteps of the murderers grew fainter as they got farther away from her.  
  
"D-daddy..." Morgan sobbed. She had to get out of here. There was no way she'd survive if she stayed here.  
  
She scooted across the floor to the broken glass that came from the window the two had busted open. She grabbed a piece and winced in pain as it sliced into her hand. Her hand made back and forth motions as she sawed the ropes that held her captive. Finally the rope cut loose and she was able to get out of the ropes entirely.  
  
Morgan dropped the bloody glass and crept out the door the two had left open. She looked down the hallway, there was no sign of the psychos so she ran down the hallway as fast as her feet could carry her.  
  
"She's getting away!" screamed Knives from down at the other end of the hallway. "Get her!"  
  
Legato didn't have to be told twice, he ran down the hallway. His shoes made loud clacking noises as he ran after the girl. She pushed open the doors and sprinted out across the desert sand.  
  
"Dammit! That fucking bitch!" Knives yelled as he ran after the two. 


	5. Partially Covered : Chapter 5

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Partially Covered : Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
  
I don't know what to say... um... so... read on n.n .  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Her eyes were blurry from all the tears she had cried but there was no way she could stop. Two mad men who had just killed her father were on her tail.  
  
'Stop running and we just might not torture you.' a voice sneered inside her head.  
  
Morgan cried out in surprise. She didn't think that! What was going on?  
  
'What am I saying? Of course we're going to torture you.' the voice laughed.  
  
"Stop!" Morgan shrieked as she continued running, dodging rocks, and small cacti.  
  
'Heh heh heh' the voice chuckled in amusement at her cries.  
  
Again, Morgan cried out, but because she had tripped over a rock. Legato grinned at his chance and tried to pounce on her but she rolled out of the way causing him to fall into a cactus.  
  
"Fuck!" Legato screamed in pain as his flesh was impaled by cactus needles.  
  
The running girl wanted to help him, she even reached out her hand but when a bullet went whizzing by her head (no doubt from the black .45 colt), she had to keep running. She stumbled to her feet and sprinted across some more desert.  
  
"Dammit Legato! You piece of shit! You're letting her get away!" Knives screeched as he jetted past the injured minion.  
  
Legato ignored Knives and stared at the multiple needles in his skin. He was bleeding. Knives slowly stopped and looked behind him. Legato wasn't following him. Knives turned around and ran back to the cactus where his fallen slave was.  
  
"Did you hear me you worthless human!?" Knives yelled.  
  
"Yes, Master, but I have some needles that need to be taken care-" Legato tried to explain.  
  
"Oh, some needles huh? Fuck that," Knives turned to the cactus and quickly pulled out a small needle, he kneeled down to Legato and stabbed him right in the hand. "When I want you to go after someone you are supposed to go after them, not play around cacti."  
  
Legato looked at his bleeding hand. The pain was at high levels now and the slave didn't know how much more he could take.  
  
"Now, you can take those out when we run. She's getting farther away. If you don't come now I'll have to do something I should have done a long time ago." the master aimed his colt at Legato's head. "Let's go."  
  
Legato nodded and jumped up. He ran after the girl who was resembling a black dot now. His feet began running at a quicker pace as he tried to catch up to the girl. While his feet ran, his hands picked off bloody cacti needles. With each needle he pulled he swore out loud.  
  
Knives wasn't too far behind him and they were getting closer to the girl.  
  
Morgan looked quickly around there was no way she could out run them much longer. She needed shelter to hide in. And what luck! There was an old dust- eaten shack over to her right. Morgan nodded in thankfulness and ran at the shack where she threw open the door to find a place to hide.  
  
---  
  
Those pretty blue eyes fluttered open again to that damn dark cell she was getting held captive in. Her stomach growled. She might just die of hunger. That brought a smile to her face. Those complete idiots would let her starve to death and then they'll never get the code. And best of all, it would be all their faults.  
  
The heavy metal door opened slowly letting in bright light from the sun. Legato walked in slowly, holding a tray with some food on it.  
  
"Damn." Morgan swore.  
  
"Didn't think we'd feed you?" Legato smirked.  
  
"No, not really." She admitted.  
  
"We have to keep you alive just until we get that code." Legato set down the tray in front of the bars.  
  
"Then I guess I'm going to live forever because I'm never giving you the code. Ever." Morgan stared straight at those gold eyes. They gave her shivers down her back how they seemed to be everywhere.  
  
"Why are you such a bitch?" Legato asked, nudging the tray with his foot so it was closer to the bar.  
  
"Why did you kill my father?" Morgan replied, her eyes went from his to the food.  
  
"He wouldn't give us the code. He was a very stupid man. As all humans are but he was especially stupid. Your cause is nothing, something we can get rid of in an instant." Legato waved his hand in the air as if swatting away something.  
  
Morgan narrowed her eyes and stared at him. "You can't get rid of it unless you have the SON. To get the SON you need the code and you'll never get the code." 


	6. Partially Covered : Chapter 6

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Partially Covered : Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
  
I make these chapters pretty dang fast so don't think I'm much of a procrastinator 'cause when I'm motivated watch out! Here come many a chapters ^-^  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Legato yelled out in anger. He reached into the cell trying to grab Morgan. If he could just grab her shirt he'd pull her closer and strangle her. That girl had it coming. Morgan smirked and just sat there, the cell was too big and she was too far away for him to reach her.  
  
"You are so lucky Master Knives ordered me not to use my mental ability to make you kill yourself!" Legato yelled as he continued to reach for her.  
  
Morgan blinked at the struggling minion as he tried so hard to reach her. Legato slowly stopped struggling and looked into her eyes. They stared at each other for a second and Morgan's face turned into horror as she realized she just thought of something, and he'd listened in on her pondering. Legato smirked and pulled his arm in. Morgan shook her head slowly in disbelief that she could leave out such an important piece to the puzzle.  
  
"So you have a brother..." Legato grinned and stood up.  
  
"No... son of a bitch!" Morgan exclaimed.  
  
"I'm glad you thought about that." Legato kicked the tray away from her cell.  
  
"No!" she lunged at the bars, grasping ahold of them.  
  
"I'm glad I can finally kill you now." the minion laughed lightly and walked happily out of the cell room to leave Morgan thinking her last thoughts.  
  
Knives looked up from the paper he was still reading to see a happy looking Legato.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" he asked.  
  
"We don't need the bitch and her brother's sure to give us the code." Legato grinned as he spoke.  
  
Knives quirked a brow at the statement. "And how did you come to this conclusion?" he asked.  
  
"She thought about it. A brother named Kale, he was disowned from his family because he was homicidal." Legato's grinned seemed to get wider with every word that came out of his mouth.  
  
Knives shook his head, blinking, "I still don't follow." he shrugged.  
  
"He has the code... he's kind of like us." Legato said.  
  
The master pulled out his black .45 colt and aimed it right at Legato's head.  
  
"Don't you dare compare me to you or any other human. I'm above you all." he muttered through clenched teeth.  
  
Legato looked down and nodded.  
  
Knives thought about the new information for a moment.  
  
"So if we find her brother and talk to him he'll give us the code? And we'll get the SON and finally see some major human bloodshed after your long dryspell?" Knives narrowed his eyes at Legato even though the lack of human killing was mostly his fault.  
  
Legato nodded.  
  
He nodded with Legato and that psycho smile crept onto his face again. A cliché moment for him to laugh loud and long but he didn't. He just sat there smiling.  
  
"I'm glad I thought of this. Sometimes my intelligence surprises me." Knives chuckled and picked up the newspaper he was still reading.  
  
Legato's face lit up and he tried to ask Knives something but the man just hushed him and shooed him away with a harsh insult. The minion sighed and walked back into the cell room so he could play with his new toy. 


	7. Partially Covered : Chapter 7

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Partially Covered : Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
  
Sorry... chapter 6 was a bit weak :/ and short... yea...  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
"So, Morgan, how do you feel about dying?" Legato asked casually as he sat on the ground in front of her cell.  
  
"It doesn't bother me a bit. Just as long as you don't get the code." Morgan mumbled.  
  
Legato chuckled, "Oh we're getting the code."  
  
"I don't think so." Morgan shook her head.  
  
"What makes you say that?" he asked.  
  
"You don't know where my brother is and if you tell him what you plan to do with the SON he won't give you that code." Morgan smirked as if she won the arguement.  
  
Legato just stared at the girl with those creepy gold eyes.  
  
"You don't get it do you?" he asked.  
  
"Get what?" she replied.  
  
"You've lost! It's over. Five cities will be completely destroyed! Thousands of lives lost and Master Knives and I laughing at the destruction we caused. It'll be beautiful." Legato said.  
  
Morgan looked down at the ground. This time the idiot was right. There was nothing she could do about it. Kale was a murderer and hated the human race just as Knives and Legato did. There was no way she could save them.  
  
---  
  
"Kale?" a little girl yelled out.  
  
She walked down a hallway, peeking into the open doors and yelling the same name.  
  
"Kale? Where are you?" the girl yelled again.  
  
The little girl was an eight year-old Morgan, she was looking for her brother in the empty house that belonged to her parents.  
  
"C'mon Kale! I don't wanna play hide 'n' seek now." Morgan complained.  
  
She grasped the knob on the door to her parent's bedroom and opened it up slowly to find her brother with his back turned to her. She gasped at the fact that she found her brother but kept quiet so he didn't know she was there. Her hands moved slowly and quietly across the floor as she crawled around the bed. Morgan looked up and widened her eyes at what she saw.  
  
Kale's eyes were a depressing deep blue and what he was looking at was even more depressing.  
  
"What did you do Kale?!" screeched Morgan.  
  
Kale jumped and held up the large butcher knife he had in his hand. He realized it was his sister and he shrugged.  
  
Morgan got up off her hands and knees and looked down at the floor. There was a dead body. It looked like the girl from next door, Kale's girlfriend. Morgan looked back at Kale and he was still staring at the body whose life he took away.  
  
"Kale... did you do this?" Morgan pointed at the bloody body, she was shaking lightly.  
  
"Yea," Kale sighed, and he nodded, "And I'll do it again. She got what she deserved, Morgan."  
  
"I don't get it, what did she do." Morgan asked, bewildered.  
  
"She was a human." Kale answered.  
  
"But... but Kale we're humans too." the little girl pointed out.  
  
"I know." Kale said, ashamed.  
  
"Mom and dad are gonna be really mad at you Kale, killing's bad." Morgan continued.  
  
"Get out of here, Morgan." Kale said, he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I think I wanna stick around." Morgan nodded.  
  
"Get out of here, Morgan, or I'll kill you too." Kale threatened with a crushed and weak voice.  
  
Morgan blinked at her brother and the bloody butcher knife he held in his hand. She didn't want to take the chance so she turned and jetted out the door. She ran down the hallway, out the front door, and away. Away to her special place in the local park. Inside of the concrete igloo is where she hid and that's where she stayed. She stayed there for six hours until she had a twinge inside her that told her to go back home.  
  
It all seemed to be in slow-motion. Morgan walking through the door, seeing the furniture turned over, papers everywhere. She saw her mother first, her neck was slit. Morgan felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. All air was completely taken out of her.  
  
"Mommy!" she screamed.  
  
"Morgan!" a voice came from down the hall.  
  
It was her father and he was a bit bloody but looked okay otherwise.  
  
"Daddy!" Morgan ran to him and held onto his leg, she cried.  
  
That was the most she had ever cried before. Unless you count the moment her father died. 


End file.
